Chip's Pink Kryptonite
by 2019's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Days went by and Chip was doing his normal thing but Vida finally realize something and Chip does too. They are in love with each other and to celebrate, Chip goes to Vida's house for one freaky night. Little do they know they were doing all of this on Halloween. One-Shot M for a reason. Chip/Vida


Author's Note: I still can't believe that I'm breaking firsts here but enough said this fic takes place post legendary battle of course, anyway just enjoy another One-Shotter

Disclaimer: Read any of my starting Power Rangers story disclaimers.

Chip's Pink Kryptonite

Mere months after the Legendary Battle, Nick and Madison got married and had lived somewhere close outside Briarwood. Xander was still Rock Porium's manager and Vida still pursued her dream of being a top DJ in Briarwood. Chip was always there to support his best friend, but as of lately his thoughts for Vida had changed.

While everybody was doing their own thing even Vida who was out of Briarwood for a while, Chip decided to be superhero by continuing his duties as the Yellow Mystic Ranger, helping out those in need and quite frankly there were a bit of tough monsters remaining but it was nothing Chip can't handle. Chip was okay at times fighting by his lonesome, but somehow he still felt that it wasn't the same without his close friend Vida. One sunset at Root Core, Chip sat there on the swinging chair as he looked at the other end where Vida used to sit during that night when he was protecting himself from Vida who was a vampire at the time. How he could have wished that the moment they shared that night with the vow to always protect each other could have been shared under different, yet the usual, circumstances. Lately in Root Core Udonna and Leanbow would be there but they were somewhere else at the time. And Clare was nowhere around for the moment.

However as the sun was almost out of view, he heard somebody coming yet he couldn't believe it when the person came into his full view. But was he seeing correct? He was seeing Vida with her hair still as short as ever it was in streaks of black and pink, she had on a hot pink dress and of course to play on Chip's memory of that moment she was wearing pink heels. Chip couldn't believe this was happening he must have felt like he was dreaming. But as Vida had got to him to kiss his cheek, any doubts of him dreaming were instantly crushed. Vida sat next to him and they began talking.

"Hey, Vida."

"Chip. It has been a while."

"Yes I know."

"Any evil appeared here lately?"

"Yes but it was nothing too serious. Though I'm finally living a dream that Nobody thought it would exist. And you are living a dream as a DJ."

"Yeah."

At that moment they shared a moment yet Chip couldn't stop staring at Vida.

"Could I ask you something V?"

"Sure Chip, anything."

"Well. I don't know where to begin. But I'll start with how I'm starting to see you differently."

"As in?"

"Confident, aggressive, full of spirit and life, alluring..."

"Thanks Chip."

"However, I'm not done."

"You said enough."

"Well can I skip that, and continue?"

"Yes."

"Well, lately... I'm beginning to feel... More and more devoted, to the promise I made to you about not letting anyone hurt you."

"Oh, Chip... What are you trying to say?"

"Vida Rocca. It didn't occur to me then. But as we were still mastering being Mystic Rangers, I always considered myself to be your best and closest friend. But since then my feelings for you have matured and I..."

"Yes?"

"I have completely fallen, I, Chip Thorn, have now completely fallen in love with you Vida Rocca. I understand it has been a long while to express what I have been truly feeling about you but..." At that point Chip began to tear up. "At that time, when I just wanted to be your friend I didn't want to hurt you emotionally or in any kind of way. I mean, am I crazy or to..."

Vida soon grabbed Chip's face and kissed him fully and deeply as much as Chip was tearing up, Vida began shedding tears too. Finally Chip has opened up to her.

"V?"

"Finally, you have told me."

"What do..."

"Chip throughout the time we knew each other, I have always cared about you. The time you saved me that night from that fly-trap monster I knew you cared about me too much to let me go. Even you were my best friend you always were a hero to me, especially my hero."

Soon after that, Chip returned his feeling by kissing her back with the same passion she gave him. When they broke from it, Chip's explanation of his feelings for Vida has changed, because he soon became infatuated by Vida in all of her pinkish glory, especially when he made eye contact with her, Vida could feel the same love as well as she looked at Chip deeply into his eyes but she wasn't as infatuated as Chip.

"I just have a question, V."

"Sure dear, what is it?"

"You just came back from your break of DJ'ing, you sure you got another tour?"

"Actually, no."

"But why?"

"I remember making a promise to a certain new boyfriend of mine that I would fight alongside him. Lately as I was touring, I missed hanging out with you. And as I was developing deep feelings for you I came back."

"I see. Is it the feeling of wanting someone so badly?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well to your surprise, I felt that way. Only difference about me is at least I'm patient."

"Really? You are patient?" Vida said this with a wicked smile?

"Yes."

"Then let's put your patience to the test."

Vida gave him one passionate kiss before she left Root Core. Then she called him on his phone.

"Meet me at my house, babe."

"Okay."

As soon as it was nighttime Chip got to Vida's house and Vida was wearing a brown cloak.

"What's with the cloak?" Chip asked.

"Oh don't worry. This won't be on for long."

They got to Vida's room and in there were floating pink candles around the bed. Chip couldn't believe the setup.

"Okay I'll admit this is... Kind of a bit creepy."

"Really, because I find it as, something else."

"Like What?"

"Kinky."

"Kinky...?"

Vida plus Chip on the bed a Chip landed on his back. Suddenly, he couldn't move and Vida was smiling it was until then she fully revealed herself from the cloak. As Chip looked on it was absolutely blissful to him and it soon became clear that Vida was his Kryptonite yet his pink Kryptonite. It wasn't Halloween or it was it because both Chip and Vida didn't know, to them it was just another day. But from head to toe, Vida or a vampire collar around her neck she had on a short black and pink vampire dress. And she had on black fishnet stockings with high heels to complete the outfit.

"Like what you see Mr. Thorn?" Viva asked.

"Absolutely. You look rather sexy. But did you have to be a vampire?"

"Not really, but I needed to dress up like someone sexy."

"Well you could have been a princess, Mother Earth, a damsel, a fairy, or even little red riding hood."

Vida pulled out her mystic phone and pointed it at Chip.

"Princesses are overrated..." Vida said as she magically removed his shirt. "A damsel, as I may have been, is boring and it doesn't fit my characteristics." Another wave and now his pants were gone he was now in his T-shirt and boxers with his shoes still on. "Little Red Riding Hood?" More wand waving and now his t-shirt was gone he was now shirtless. "A fairy?" More wand waving and Chip was soon naked then suddenly she got on the bed crawled to Chip and decided to plant a love bite on his rear.

"Aah! Vida."

Vida had a serious but seductive look.

"You're starting to make me dislike pink and I don't like it."

"But fairies aren't always pink."

"Most of the are."

"Okay, sorry."

Vida forgave him in her mind and soon she had a seductive smile again.

"And lastly, Mother Nature? It would be okay. But not as alluring and seductive. I needed to be someone darker like a Halloween monster and the only sexiest monster species are vampires."

"But you said you hated vampires."

Vida was soon face-to-face with Chip only so that she could lick her lips very slowly and moan as well.

"Mmm, correction: I said I don't want to be a real vampire, however: I didn't say I didn't wanted to play as one."

"So you got me all to yourself. what are you going to do darling?"

"Have much needed freaky fun with you babe."

And with that Vida kissed chip very deeply and she was in control. She kissed and love bit her way down until he got to his shaft and suddenly she smiled wickedly.

"Vida."

After one hungrily growl, Vida began going hard sucking on his shaft like she was trying to suck the very soul out of him.

"Oh my... You..."

She kept on going like this for a while and Chip thought all this couldn't move however he want to but still Vida still had him completely immobilized. All he could do was lie there and enjoy this lovingly lustful pleasure from his longtime friend to now girlfriend. After a while Chip's renting and groaning was making Vida really hard and wet. Until she heard him.

"Vida..."

"Yes... Darling?"

"Please..."

"Please what? I'm pleasing you."

"Please... Stop... Teasing... Me."

"Mmm... No."

Vida only sucked on his shaft faster and faster sending Chip into a tailspin. It wasn't long until Chip was close to his orgasm.

"Vida... I'm about to burst!"

Vida chuckled wickedly. But as he soon had his orgasm Vida was able to get what was coming out of him soon enough to Chip got tired as he had an intense orgasm but Vida was not finished yet. She soon stripped herself naked leaving her fishnet stockings on and climbed back on top of him. Soon after she was placing the tip of his shaft near her core and eased her way by rubbing it near her core then she began her descent as she inched her way deeper taking him in. Soon enough he broke through her inner core and Vida began hissing in pain.

"Vida! Are you okay?"

"Yes Chip... Yes."

Vida had waited a little as the pain went away. Once it did, Vida began to grind on him very deep.

"Chip. You feel so good."

"Oh yeah, I've never known pleasure like this. This is so good too Vida."

"Oh yes, Chip! Yes!"

Vida began grinding him now even faster. The pleasure began increasing for both of them.

"How can I please you baby?" Chip asked. As Vida pulled him up close to her so they were staring face to face. Was Vida still vampire because Chip felt hypnotized gazing at such beauty even though he saw her beautiful before but somehow to him it's certain factors at play here. But after a while Vida couldn't wait no more, so she began frenching him.

"Please suck on my breasts, Chip."

Chip began to suck on her breasts while fondling with the other. Vida was now going even faster and deeper. As Chip groaned his groaning on her breasts were sending chills all over Vida's body. And this quickly sent her to her orgasm.

"Chip, I'm coming!"

"Vida..."

"Oh, Chip!"

Vida had her orgasm and now her juices were spilling all over him. She kissed chip and hugged him close as she rested her head near him. It was at this time that Chip noticed something.

"Vida I just remembered."

"What baby."

"We're doing this without protection."

"Not to worry chip, I made a spell that will protect us when we make love I also made up a spell to turn off my pregnancy like I did before you came here."

"Really?"

"Yes. So go on and continue and once you're close, let go inside me."

Chip soon thrusted fast and deep inside her while he kissed her and her neck. Soon the pleasure slowly increased for Vida as she began moaning loudly while Chip caressed her breasts again his lips found their way to hers as they kissed passionately yet again. Vida gracefully cupped his face as the kissing intensified. Both felt the pleasure getting intense that they forgot about their orgasms which was very close.

"Vida... Baby I'm..."

"Yes, Chip! Let me feel you spill yourself deep inside me!"

"Vida..."

"Chip...!"

Vida kissed him again. Once she did, Chip exploded inside her with such force. For a while they kissed until they were spent in which Vida was on top of Chip.

"Have I made you happy mistress Vida?"

"You most certainly did Chip."

"Glad I was able to please you my love."

"Same here, Chip." Vida playfully nudged his neck with her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too Vida."

After one more kiss, they went to sleep in each other's arms dreaming about what they just did tonight as it was something freaky yet fun, alluring yet romantic.

The next morning. Chip woke up still seeing Vida on top of her. Suddenly he checked his phone and noticed something that today's date was November 1st. And that yesterday was Halloween. Chip looked at Vida who was still sleeping and kissed her on her forehead.

"Happy Belated Halloween, baby."

They cuddled close to each other for a while before waking up. At that time, Vida was able to call Madison and tell her that she hooked up with Chip in which she congratulated him. Days after, Chip and Vida helped save the magical forest again side by side as Chip dreamed. And months after, they ended up married just like Nick and Madison.


End file.
